Fiksasi
by UQ
Summary: Summary: (AU) (OOC) "Aku ingin langsing! Harus langsing! Pokoknya aku harus cantik!" Gadis itu tidak pernah tahu, atau sadar, ada dua manusia yang harus mengambil keputusan berat karenanya.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hai hai. UQ (red: Yuuki) datang lagi untuk mengisi archive fandom Naruto dengan pasangan crack. Kali ini Sasori dan Sakura. Kenapa sih suka mereka? Habisnya sejak awal lihat langsung dapet aja feel-nya, tapi baru kali ini buat fanfic-nya (biasanya silent reader).

 **Warning!** Sebelum membaca ff ini gak banyak. Pertama, sudah pasti **AU** dan **OOC**. Kedua, sebaiknya intip dulu ff saya yang berjudul **Rejah** untuk mengetahui seluk beluk **"Akatsuki" versi saya**. Fufufu!

.

.

.

 **Fiksasi**

 _—mengikat, tak kenal batas_

 **© UQ**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Di dunia yang serba modern ini, masih banyak di antara penduduk negara itu—kota metropolis itu yang memegang teguh budaya moyang mereka. Beberapa klan masih tetap terjaga jumlah dan budayanya, namun tidak sedikit yang sudah mulai kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia. Salah satunya adalah klan Haruno yang hanya menyisakan satu penerus yaitu Haruno Sakura.

Meskipun dulu klan Haruno pernah menjadi salah satu tangan kanan keluarga kerajaan dan penguasa selatan, kehidupan mereka saat ini jauh dari gelimang harta. Haruno Sakura tak pernah mengenali siapa orang tuanya. Ia dibuang oleh ibunya di toilet pusat perbelanjaan dan hanya secarik kertas lah yang ditinggalkan beliau sebelum Sakura kecil menangis kencang, lalu dibawa oleh petugas kebersihan, dan tak disangka-sangka diangkat menjadi anak oleh pemilik pusat perbelanjaan itu—Yamanaka; yang konon katanya merupakan aliansi Haruno dulu.

Terlahir sebagai Haruno, Sakura memiliki rambut merah jambu dan mata beriris hijau terang itu. Bibirnya tipis dan ranum, lalu kulitnya sewarna porselen seakan tak ada darah yang mengalir di bawah sana.

Tak ada dendam yang tersimpan dalam dirinya. Sebagaimana yang Yamanaka informasikan padanya, diketahui bahwa dua Haruno yang menjadi keluarganya mati dan membuangnya untuk alasan terhormat. Ketika ditanya alasan terhormat seperti apa yang dimaksud, keduanya hanya bisa bungkam dan Sakura tak berani menanyakan lebih lanjut sampai detik ini.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting kan kamu dapat cantik dan pintarnya Haruno." Kata-kata itu merupakan kalimat penghibur, dibumbui dengan sedikit iri. Yang selalu mengucapkannya adalah Yamanaka Ino, saudara tiri Sakura. Keduanya memiliki fisik yang bertolak belakang, namun bisa akrab bagai saudara sungguhan.

Yamanaka Ino tidak memiliki rambut pirang halus dan tebal, kulit kesat dan berkilau, hidung mancung, maupun alis tebal. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia banggakan hanyalah sepasang mata birunya yang selalu berkilau menunjukan betapa besar ambisinya—untuk menjadi cantik.

Memang dulu ada salah satu dari moyang mereka, Yamanaka, yang menjadi selir kaisar negeri itu dulu. Namun dekade demi dekade berlalu, percampuran gen dengan klan lain seperti Nara dan Akimichi membuat mereka kehilangan ciri fisik sebagaimana moyangnya dulu. Mencari Yamanaka yang cantiknya setara dengan Haruno amatlah sulit.

"Ta-tapi Ino juga cantik, kok." Dengan anggukan mantap, Sakura meyakinkan saudaranya bahwa gadis itu cantik, tak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

"Hee... mana mungkin. Kau tahu sendiri sejak SD dulu aku selalu dipanggil apa." Ditepuknya punggung sakura dengan tangan gempalnya. "Tch. Saat reuni nanti, akan kutunjukan kalau aku jauh lebih cantik. Jauh-jauh lebih kurus dibandingkan dengan foto buku kelulusan."

.

.

.

Pada reuni SD tahun lalu pun, Ino tetap dipanggil dengan sebutan lamanya; Ino Pig alias Ino Babi. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Hidungnya masih pesek mau dijepit atau ditekan-tekan setiap harinya. Pipinya masih tembam, kulitnya sama cokelatnya, dan selalu lepek saja rambut pirangnya itu. Hari-harinya di sekolah pun tak jauh beda. Julukan itu masih saja melekat padanya dan dia masih sangat sangat berambisi untuk menjadi kurus sekalipun keluarganya mencoba untuk menekan ambisinya itu.

Ambisinya itu semakin besar tatkala ia duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA. Ia ingin sekali menjadi cantik di kelas tiga nanti supaya bisa terpilih menjadi Ratu Sekolah yang cantik luar dan dalam, lalu mendapatkan pasangan cowok paling tampan di pesta dansa nanti.

Namun ini sudah ketiga kalinya di bulan itu Ino tidak sekolah. Sakura yang biasanya pulang berjalan bersama-sama dengan Ino kini hanya sendirian. Dia tolak tawaran teman sekelas yang mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan kendaraan bermotor. Sekalipun itu lebih cepat, dia tak pernah mau menerima tawaran tumpangan cuma-cuma kecuali saat pada saat-saat tertentu, saat-saat yang memang mengharuskannya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat buru-buru.

Hari itu dia tidak terburu-buru. Di rumah ada ibu dan pelayan yang mengurusi Ino. Ibu juga bilang padanya untuk bersantai saja. Hal itu tidak bisa Sakura lakukan. Ia tahu ibunya mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Sakura karena dirinyalah yang selama ini merawat Ino saat pasangan Yamanaka itu di luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis, tetapi Sakura tidak bisa bersantai-santai selagi saudaranya, temannya sejak kecil itu perlahan-lahan kehabisan tenaga dan kewarasannya.

"Hh." Gadis berambut merah jambu itu memijat pelipisnya.

 _Kling. Kling._

Suara bel terdengar dari ara pintu toko di sebelahnya. Reflek, Sakura melemparkan pandangan ke sana dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah darah tersenyum ke arahnya. Tangan Sakura seketika berhenti memijat-mijat. Ia kernyitkan dahinya dan perlahan menurunkan tangannya.

"Hari ini kami menawarkan es kopi gratis lho, mau mampir?" suara pemuda itu serak dan rendah. Senyuman yang tak sampai ke mata itu membuat Sakura semakin terheran-heran dan mau tidak mau memilih untuk angkat kaki dari sana. Namun saat ia coba melangkahkan kakinya, dia masih saja terpatri di sana. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, menyadari ada yang tak wajar di sini. Ia lemparkan lagi pandangan matanya pada pemuda itu dan orang yang ditatapnya masih memasang senyum yang sama sembari bertanya lagi.

"Bagaimana?" yang hanya dapat Sakura jawab dengan sebuah anggukan tak lama setelahnya.

Sakura akhirnya berada di dalam toko itu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia tahu ada toko barang antik di tengah kota metropolis ini. Tidak pula ia ingat pernah mendengar Ino atau teman sekelasnya menyebutkan tentang toko ini sekalipun letaknya begitu strategis dan sering dilalui. Barang-barang yang di jual di sanapun beragam. Terlalu banyak jumlahnya sampai-sampai Sakura hendak meralat dugaannya.

 _'Mungkin ini bukan toko barang antik?'_ terkanya.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan Sakura di depan konter. Tidak lama pemuda anonim itu kembali dengan segelas es kopi yang kemudian di letakannya di atas konter, di hadapan Sakura.

"A-anu." Sakura meremas roknya. Dia angkat pandangannya untuk menatap pemuda itu. "Ini toko apa?"

"Minum saja dulu." Tidak menjawab, pemuda itu mendorong gelas es kopinya lebih dekat pada Sakura.

Sakura memandangi pemuda itu, tak percaya. Lipatan pada dahinya semakin bertambah, tetapi pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Sakura merasa kalau dia meminum es kopinya, pemuda itu akan menjawab. Ia tidak tahu dari mana pikiran itu berasal, tetapi nalurinya menyuruh ia menggerakan tangan dan menyesap sedikit saja.

Dan ia melakukannya.

"Nah, begitu." Suara bagai desir pasir itu pun terdengar. "Aku Sasori salah satu penjaga toko ini." Senyum kaku yang sama itu tampak di wajah porselen pembuda berambut merah. Sakura meletakan gelasnya dan medengarkan kelanjutan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Akatsuki. Hanya orang terpilih yang bisa datang ke toko ini."

"Terpilih? Maksudmu?" tidak biasanya Haruno itu lambat mencerna ucapan seseorang, namun sungguh kini ia merasa apa yang akan pemuda itu katakan terlalu sulit untuk otaknya cerna. Semuanya terlalu janggal. Kalau memang ini toko antik, mengapa mereka menawarkan es kopi gratis padanya.

Nama yang disebutkan oleh pemuda itu, nama toko ini, pun tidak pernah ia dengar dari siapapun selain pemuda itu barusan. Tadi saat masuk, alangkah telodornya ia untuk tidak melihat papan toko di depan sana. Tetapi kini saat sudah di dalam, ia menoleh keluar etalase dan samar-samar mendapati "AKATSUKI" di papan kecil dekat pintu.

Lalu terpilih. Apa maksudnya dengan terpilih? Apa dia baru saja memenangkan undian? Tidak hanya mendapatkan es kopi, tetapi juga uang atau barang antik bernilai mahal?

"Aku memang tidak sejago Itachi, tapi akan kucoba jelaskan." Sasori menghela napas. "Seperti yang kau lihat, kami menjual barang-barang. Bukan antik, hanya tidak biasa. Kurasa kau juga sadar kalau ini bukan tempat biasa, walau, ya, es kopinya es kopi biasa." Sasori menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapa dengan Sakura.

"Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa melihatnya—orang yang memiliki keinginan kuat, melebihi batas normal. Secara tidak sadar otakmu itu sudah tidak rasional, tapi masih waras. Akan kubuat mudah. Hm, begini," Sasori mengusap dagunya. Selagi berpikir, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Begitu ia mendapatkan kata-katanya, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. "Tidak seharusnya di usiamu menganggap ibu peri itu nyata, dengan sekali ayun tongkat maka labu akan jadi kereta. Itu irasional, tapi kau masih percaya."

Sakura terkesiap. Ia tutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan pipinya merona. Ucapan Sasori barusan benar-benar tepat sasaran. Sakura tidak percaya tentang ibu peri, tetapi ia memiliki hal irasional untuk dipercayai mengenai kematian orang tuanya. Mereka mengorbankan diri untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Sampai sekarang Sakura masih bersi kukuh dengan kesimpulannya mengenai kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Hm, sepertinya kau sudah mengerti. Kalau begitu, ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Jadi masalah apa yang membawamu kemari?" dengan begitu Sasori mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memperhatikan Sakura dengan lekat. Yang diperhatikan, menjauhkan kursinya sambil membuang muka. "Biasanya gadis seusiamu ingin menjadi cantik, tapi kau sudah punya itu. Pacar, kurasa kau juga sudah punya. Uang? Hm, sekolah bergengsi, tidak mungkin uang kalau begitu."

"A-anu." Ketauilan bahwa kini wajah dara Haruno itu telah berubah warna. Merasa wajahnya panas dan tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak pernah ia diperhatikan lekat-lekat seperti itu oleh lawan jenisnya. Biasanya selalu ada Ino yang mencegat para lelaki untuk mendekati Sakura.

"Aa, maaf. Maaf." Menyadari kesalahannya, Sasori mengatur jarak mereka dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Jadi, kau bisa jelaskan apa keinginanmu?"

"Mungkin, mm, mungkin tentang Ino." Sakura menyentuh gelasnya yang basah. "Ino itu saudaraku—saudara tiri. Dia berambisi ingin kurus dan cantik. Tapi," Sakura meneguk es kopinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia jadi semakin berambisi sejak awal tahun ajaran ini, entah apa penyebabnya. Pernah dia tidak makan dalam dua hari, tapi sampai sekarang masih tetap, eng, ge-gemuk. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuatnya berhenti. Dia sudah sering dirawat-inap, konsultasi ke psikolog, bahkan sampai diberi obat saat dipanggilkan psikiater, tapi kelakuannya masih sama dan tambah parah."

"Jelas saja. Dia masih waras." Komentar Sasori barusan membuat Sakura membelakan matanya.

"Apanya yang wa—ah, ma-maaf." Hampir saja Sakura mengatakan Ino sudah tidak waras lagi. Tetapi itulah pendapatan dia dan orang tuanya yang mengetahui keadaan Ino saat ini. Kalau dibiarkan saja, tubuh Ino akan kendur, massanya akan berkurang, tetapi tidak akan cantik sebagaimana yang dia inginkan. Selama ini Sakura selalu menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa usaha Ino itu percuma. Ia tidak ingin melukai hati saudaranya. Walau penampilan fisik Ino seperti itu, Ino tetaplah saudaranya dan dia begitu baik. Kalau memang Sakura harus berkorban, dia tidak masalah melakukan apa saja demi membuat Ino kembali normal serta membuat orang tuanya—pasangan Yamanaka—bahagia.

"Jadi kau ingin membuat saudaramu itu cantik dan kembali normal, begitu?"

"Ya."

"Setiap permintaan membutuhkan bayaran. Permintaanmu ini agak sulit karena memang sudah gen-nya saudaramu itu buruk rupa. Makan sedikit, kurasa tetap melar. Tanpa operasi, sedot lemak, atau permak sana-sini tidak mungkin untuk cantik dalam sekejap dan dia sekarang jadi tidak sabaran, ya. Hm..."

Sakura tidak menyangkan ucapan Sasori barusan. Ino memang tidak ingin operasi. Dia ingin kurus dengan cara alami, dengan usaha sendiri bukan asal lempar uang ke klinik. Sampai detik ini Ino masih kukuh dengan prinsipnya itu. Hanya saja Ino seakan tidak punya waktu untuk bersabar. Seakan kalau esok tidak kurus, maka dunia kiamat. Sakura tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat saudaranya jadi tergila-gila begitu.

"Lalu apa bayarannya?" berdasarkan penuturan pemuda bernama Sasori itu, Sakura mendapat gambaran bagaimana cara kerja toko ini.

"Cara paling mudah; kau jadi jelek, dia jadi cantik. Semua kekurangan yang dia miliki, kekurangan fisik, kau yag ambil. Bayarannya sudah jelas," Sasori mengulurkan tangannya. Ia usap pipi porselen Sakura, lalu hidung, dan bibirnya. Kemudian dibelainya helaian merah jambu itu dan berkata, "Kau akan kehilangan semuanya. Semua ciri fisikmu ini. Termasuk ingatanmu. Kau hanya ingat saudaramu itulah yang cantik, kau buruk rupa. Semua fakta yang kau ketahui selama ini akan digantikan dengan yang baru. Dapat dikatakan eksistensimu di dunia yang baru akan berbeda dengan sekarang."

Sasori menjauhkan dirinya. Ia tunjuk pelipisnya sambil memiringkan kepala. "Pola pikirmu pun mungkin akan berubah."

Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya, terdiam di sana. Dia masih mendengarkan ucapan pemuda itu dengan sangat amat jelas, namun tidak bissa menggerakan tubuhnya lantaran tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh lawan jenis.

"Ada cara selain itu. Membuat saudaramu cantik tanpa membuat isi kepalamu berubah. Menghilangkan eksistensimu. Kau ada, tapi tidak ada." Sasori berputar pada kursinya. Dia menghela napas, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Jarang sekali ia mendapatkan pelanggan dengan kasus yang seperti ini saat berjaga. Biasanya yang melayani orang-orang dengan kasus begitu adalah Itachi atau Obito. Uchiha memang jauh lebih paham tentang sistem dan sejarah toko ini. Walau harus ia akui, dirinya tidak begitu suka dengan Uchiha baru yang ababil itu.

"Hei." Gadis itu tidak meresponnya, barang mengangguk sekalipun. Sasori menjentikan jarinya tepat di depan mata Sakura. "Baik-baik saja, kan? Atau karena ucapanku sulit dimengerti?"

"Bu-bukan begitu." Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia pukul kedua pipinya dan memaksakan senyuman. "Penjelasannya dapat kumengerti, eng, kecuali di bagian ada, tapi tidak ada."

"Ah, itu memang bagian paling sulit. Kuberi contoh saja, tapi ini akan panjang dan kuharap kau tidak masalah pulang malam." Sasori melirik keluar jendela. Langit yang sebelumnya biru, kini telah menjadi oranye. Hanya tinggal menunggu satu sampai setengah jam, maka surya akan tenggelam dan warna langit menjadi gelap.

"Tidak apa, aku akan kirim e-mail." Karena ibunya sendiri yang bilang dia butuh bersantai.

"Kalau begitu, kau kirim e-mail selagi aku ke belakang membuat kopi lagi." Sasori menunjuk gelas yang sudah kosong itu. Sakura menurunkan pandangannya dan tidak menyangka sudah menghabiskan es kopinya.

"E-eh!" belum sempat ia menolak, Sasori sudah pergi membawa gelasnya, masuk ke dalam pintu di belakang konter.

Sakura lalu mengirim e-mail pada ibu tirinya. Ia akan kembali saat malam. Alasan yang dipaparkannya pada pesan sesuai dengan kenyataan: mengunjungi sebuah toko. Dia tidak berani berbohong dan untunglah ibunya tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sasori kembali setelah selesai membuatkan es kopi. Tidak hanya gelas es kopi, ia juga membawakan sepiring biskuit sebagai selingan pembicaraan mereka nanti. Baik gelas dan piring ia letakan pada meja. Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya, tidak berani menyuarakan tanya yang tersirat jelas melalui sepasang emerald-nya.

"Keberadaanku saat ini ada, tapi tidak ada. Sama halnya dengan toko ini. Kalau bukan karena keinginanmu, kau bisa melihatku, tapi tidak lama setelahnya lupa pernah melihatku. Kau cari pun namaku di daftar penduduk, sekalipun aku punya KTP tidak akan ketemu. Aku ini ada, tapi tidak ada." Sambil menjelaskan, ia ambil biskuit itu dan menggigitnya.

"Kenapa?" sesaat Sakura menurunkan pandangannya, lalu kembali lagi menatap mata sewarna darah yang senada dengan warna rambut Si Empunya.

"Aku melakuan kontrak, lalu hidup di sini. Meskipun statusku gaib, tapi aku butuh makan, minum, buang air, dan bisa mati." Potongan biskuit yang tersisa dia masukan ke dalam mulut. Dia mengusap telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya, menghilangkan remah biskuit yang tersisa di sana.

"Keluargamu lupa? Mereka tidak ingat?" aneh, pikir Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan mereka punya anak. Tiga, tidak lagi satu, dan si bungsu... yang menggantikan posisiku." Biskuit lainnya dia ambil. "Sabaku. Pernah dengar?"

"Un." Sakura ngangguk. Sabaku, keluarga pembuat boneka. Sakura dan Ino pernah dibelikan boneka buatan mereka. Begitu indah segala yang terakai di sana. Bahkan detil seperti rona pipi atau lekuk-lekuknya saja nampak riil. Setiap kali Sakura dan Ino memainkannya atau setidaknya melihat boneka mereka di kamar masing-masing, selalu Ino merasa iri pada boneka mereka. Lewat belasan tahun, tapi masih bagus saja kedua boneka yang dibelikan orang tua mereka dulu.

"Kalau begitu kau ahli membuat boneka?" dia dengar boneka buatan Sabaku itu _handmade_. Sabaku pula telah membuka sekolah dan setelah lulus siswanya terikat kontrak dengan perusahaan mereka setidaknya setahun atau dua tahun. Dapat membuat boneka merupakan keharusan untuk mereka yang bermarga Sabaku. Sayangnya, keluarga mereka tak banyak jumlahnya.

"Itu masalahnya. Aku tidak bisa membuat boneka. Tidak berbakat. Kalau pun berusaha, dengan kemampuanku bisnis keluarga turun-temurun tidak mungkin bisa eksis sampai sekarang." Karena Sasori adalah anak tunggal, sayangnya.

"Jadi kau menukar eksistensimu untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga?" hanya demi itu sampai-sampai merelakan eksistensinya. Sakura tidak dapat memahami isi kepala orang di hadapannya ini. Sebegitu keraskan Sabaku?

"Ya. _Hanya_ itu. Itu terdengar sederhana, kau sekarang juga di pijakan yang sama denganku. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan soal samanya di bagian mana. Bos bisa marah." Sasori memberi jeda. Dia lanjut melahap biskuit yang sedari tadi tidak dijamahi oleh tangan Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura merasa semakin bingung saja. Dia berpikir bahwa Sasori kelihatan tidak waras karena demi alasan itu saja dia sampai-sampai merelakan eksistensinya. Hal ini benar-benar irasional, tapi juga bisa dianggap rasional dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Sakura pun, setelah berpikir, berpendapat keinginannya hanya itu saja. Kalau dia tidak ingin otaknya dimanipulasi dan menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenalnya, dia akan memilih eksistensinya hilang. Dia tidak mau menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenalnya walau nanti dia tidak akan mengingatnya, tetapi Sakura pun tidak ingin kehilangan keberadaannya di ingatan orang-orang. Memang dia ini beban, tetapi dia masih ingin diingat sebagai Haruno Sakura.

"Kalau a—" Sasori memasukan biskuit ke dalam mulut Sakura. Ucapannya terpotong dan pupil mata Sakura mengecil, kaget.

"Sudah setengah 8. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Mengenai kontraknya, Bos selalu memberi waktu untuk mempertimbangkan."

"Mari kuantar." Tidak lama setelah itu Sasori berdiri dan berbalik. Pemuda itu membuka pintu, lalu berteriak. "Aku antar dia dulu." Kemudian ia berjalan keluar konter. Ditarik tangan Sakura. Sakura langsung berdiri dan membisu. Sampai di luar sana, baru dia sadari biskuit yang dimasukan Sasori tadi tak ditelannya dan terjatuh di dalam toko.

Sasori tidak mengungkitnya. Pun tidak bertanya mengapa Sakura diam saja. Yang dia lakukan malah sebaliknya, melanjutkan penjelasan yang tadi ia berikan.

"Coba kau perhatikan orang-orang. Sekilas mereka melihatku, tapi tidak lama mereka menganggapnya angin lalu. Sama seperti toko itu. Dia selalu di sana, tapi yang tidak berkepentingan tidak akan terpaku dan berlama-lama sepertimu."

Namun, Sakura merasa ada yang mengganjal jika dia tidak mengungkit lagi hal itu. Maka akhirnya ia pun berusaha untuk mengatakannya. "A-Anu... Soal yang tadi itu—"

"Oh, maaf tadi kupotong. Kurasa kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Bos marah. Kalau di luar toko, Bos tidak akan dengar." Sasori menghela napas. "Jadi kau mau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kalau aku memintamu untuk mengingatku, bisa?" Sakura mengucapkannya tanpa pikir panjang. Ada rasa aneh yang mengusiknya hingga membuatnya mereka ulang kata-kata itu di dalam kepala. "Ma-maksudku kalau aku setuju dengan cara yang pertama, apa kau mau mengingatku sebagai—"

"Ssshhh." Sasori berhenti berjalan. Dia menyentuh bibir Sakura dan menggeleng pelan. "Itu hal tabu. kalau sudah menghilang, ya, hilang. Harus ada orang lain yang melakukan kontrak untuk permintaanmu yang satu ini. Kalau tidak, dunia tidak akan seimbang. Harus ada yang menjadi tumbal, seperti orang tuamu."

Sakura terkejut. Bagaimana bisa orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu mengetahui orang tuanya yang bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu.

"Kau tahu? Bagaimana bi—"

Sasori tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, yang terpenting adalah..." Sasori menunjuk gerbang. "Kita sudah sampai. Penjaga akan datang membukakan gerbang. Dia pasti melihatku menggenggam tanganmu. Kalau kalian akrab, dia tanpa basa-basi bertanya... tapi akan berhenti mendadak karena menganggap salah lihat setelah aku melepas tanganmu."

"Ha-hah?!" Belum sempat Sakura mencerna semua ucapan Sasori, pemuda itu sudah menariknya. "Nah, kita coba."

Sakura berjalan ke gerbang. Satpam yang berjaga di sana membungkuk dan membukakan gerbang. Pria tua itu menyipitkan mata ke arah Sasori berada. Kemudian Sasori melepaskan genggamannya pada tagan Sakura. Di saat bersamaan, satpam itu melongo, tapi langung tertutup lagi mulutnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil mengerjapkan mata, dan melihat ke arah yang sama.

Sakura keheranan. Ia dapat melihat Sasori di sebelahnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi, bukannya menjawab, Sasori malah menyuruh Sakura untuk bertanya kenapa pada satpam itu.

"Kenapa, Pak?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Nona, sepertinya saya salah lihat."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya, tapi Sasori sudah berada jauh di belakangnya. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan dan berteriak, "Kalau memang ingin melakukan kontrak, kembali saja ke toko."

Dan berakhhirlah pertemuan antara keduanya yang masih menyisakan banyak tanda tanya di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kejadian malam itu bagai mimpi. Ketika Sakura terbangun di pagi hari, ia terkejut dan merasa paginya itu pun juga mimpi.

Saat sarapan, ia dapati Ino tidak seperti Ino yang dikenalnya. Rambut pirangnya begitu indah, kulithnya putih bersih, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya ranum, kurus pula. Yang masih sama dari Ino hanya sifat dan matanya saja. Ibunya masih ada di sana. Ayahnya masih mengurusi kerjaan di luar negeri. Alur kehidupannya masih sama dengan kemarin, pikir Sakura. Yang membedakan di sini hanya wujud Ino saja.

Diamnya Sakura pada sarapan kali itu membuat Ino dan ibunya bertanya-tanya, lalu mengungkit Sakura yang pulang malam karena pergi ke toko. Karena diingatkan, Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya. Mungkin kejadian pagi ini ada kaitannya. Tapi siapakah yang melakukan kontrak?

Selesai makan, Sakura berjalan melihat foto-foto yang di pajang di lorong. Foto Ino di sana beberda dengan Ino yang diingatnya selama ini, sama dengan yang dilihatnya barusan: cantik.

Saat keduanya sampai di sekolah, orang-orang menyapa Ino dengan sebutan yang sama. Bukan perawakannya yag membuat ino dipanggil Ino Pig, tetapi karena model kuncirnya yang memang memiliki nama seperti itu: pigtail. Sampai jam sekolah berakhir, isi kepala Sakura masih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan siapa yang telah melakukan kontrak. Ia berpikir tidak mungkin Sasori melakukannya. Buat apa pula dan memangnya bisa membuat kontrak berkali-kali? Sasori bilang sulit untuk mewujudkan keinginannya ini.

"A-anu, Ino. Kau pulang saja duluan, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu." Katanya pada Ino tak lama setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Eh? Kemana? Yakin tidak mau ditemani?" Ino masih bersikap seperti biasanya, pikir Sakura.

"Mm," Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan lama. Tidak akan sampai malam seperti kemarin."

"Hoo, baiklah. Kau butuh hiburan memang. Aku dan Kaa-san miris melihatmu yang belajar dan di rumah melulu." Tapi Ino mengatakan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan realita yang dialami oleh Sakura selama ini.

Setelah berpisah dengan Ino, Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju daerah pertokoan. Ia mencari-cari toko dengan plang Akatsuki. Pikirnya tidak akan sulit untuk mencari toko antik di tengah-tengah kota begitu. Namun nyatanya, dia belum juga menemukan padahal sudah berputar-putar selama setengah jam lamanya.

Pun ia bertanya pada seseorang, "Maaf, apa anda tahu dimana letak toko—" saat hendak menyebutkan nama toko tersebut, Sakura tiba-tiba lupa dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan bahkan apa yang tengan dilakukannya. Orang itu—Hinata, memiringkan kepala.

"E-eh, maaf. Bu-bukan apa-apa." Sakura buru-buru pergi dari sana setelah membungkuk. Saat berjalan, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa berada di sana. Namun lama kelamaan ia melupakan kejadian tadi dan langsung bergegas menuju rumah.

Kejadian itu sesungguhnya terjadi tepat di depan toko. Dari balik etalase Sasori dan Deidara memperhatikan keduanya.

"Bos marah tidak, ya." Kata Deidara. Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu lanjut bersih-bersih. Diam-diam Sasuke yang duduk di konter memperhatikan Hinata yang barusan lewat. Saat ia bangkit dari duduknya dan ingin mengejar, Deidara menghadangnya.

"Eits eits, tahan diri, Uchiha Jr."

"Tch." Dan duduklah kembali Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Eng ing eng! Kok Ino jadi cantik?! Kok bisa?! Siapa yang melakukan kontraknya?! SIAPAAAA? Nah, tunggu part-2-nya dan... review dong, Kakak~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning!** Sebelum membaca ff ini gak banyak. Pertama, sudah pasti **AU** dan **OOC**. Kedua, sebaiknya intip dulu ff saya yang berjudul **Rejah** untuk mengetahui seluk beluk **"Akatsuki" versi saya**.

* * *

Banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak aku mengerti. Terutama saat aku bertemu dengannya, yang menambah warna hidupku yang semula hitam-putih, menjadi lebih berwarna karena...

.

 **Fiksasi**

— _mengikat, tak kenal batas_

 **© UQ**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Enambelas tahun lamanya aku hidup. Dalam otakku, hanya terpatri dua opsi untuk segala hal: hitam dan putih. mengategorikan tiap hal, menyusunnya secara terperinci, sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tak dapat aku elakkan. Terdengar rumit dan aneh, bagi orang yang mengenalku lama sekalipun, namun aku tak pernah merasa ada yang salah.

Terikat.

Orang butuh diikat pada hal yang pasti. Totok. Mendarah daging.

Sebelum bertemu dengannya, aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan ideologi yang kedua orang tuaku tanamkan. Tepatnya pada tahun keduaku di SMA Konoha, aku bertemu dengannya. Dia sekelas denganku, tambun tubuhnya, buruk rupa pula. Tetapi ia tampak berbeda. Bukan karena dia bisa tetap berada di lingkungan yang kukategorikan _putih_ , meski dia _hitam_ , namun juga tingkahnya yang—

"Mulai lagi dia," ucap salah satu gadis, yang tak kuketahui namanya, yang duduk di sampingku.

"Mau diet sampai kiamat pun, gak akan kurus-kurus," sahut gadis lain, yang juga tidak aku ketahui namanya, yang duduk di samping kananku.

Saat ini jam istirahat dan kami berada di kantin. Aku duduk di meja biasa, dikelilingi gadis-gadis seperti biasa, dan beberapa anak lelaki. Percakapan semacam ini selalu terjadi jika Yamanaka Ino tertangkap oleh pandangan salah satu dari mereka, alias berada di kantin dengan nampan yang minim makanan. Hal-hal trivial soal dara Yamanaka itu pun mengudara; mulai dari riwayat kemalangannya di TK, sampai jadwal _gym_ -nya yang entah mereka dapatkan dari mana.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang ini, sama halnya dengan Yamanaka Ino, dan aku tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu.

Tidak penting—alias _hitam,_ dalam kategoriku.

.

.

.

Kelas bahasa. Tak sedikit yang menguap, mengucek mata, atau terang-terangan terlelap akibat lantunan merdu suara guru mereka di depan ruangan. Ketika kayu suara tepuk terdengar tiga kali, jumlahnya, siswa-siswa di kelas itu mulai menegakkan duduknya, membangunkan rekannya, dan membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Tugas kali ini kalian lakukan berpasangan." Wanita paruh baya itu melangkah dengan menggoyangkan kotak berisi nomor undian. Dia berjalan sambil menerangkan tugas mereka untuk mendiskusikan salah satu karya sastra, lokal maupun punya penulis luar.

Kelas mulai riuh, siswa-siswa mulai mencari nomor yang sama—alias pasangannya. Sang Guru mengetuk kotaknya pada meja, membuat keheningan itu menghilang bagai tak pernah ada. Dengan suaranya yang syahdu, dia mengingatkan bahwa pertemuan yang mendatang beberapa pasangan, secara acak, akan dipanggil untuk mempresentasikan hasil diskusi mereka. Nyaris semua mengaduh, kecuali orang-orang tertentu—termasuk pemuda itu, maupun Yamanaka Ino.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan. Kebetulan mereka duduk bersebelahan. Ketimpangan sosial, kata teman-teman mereka. Tapi ini nyata. Satu berwajah rupawan tanpa perlu banyak usaha. Sementara yang satunya buruk rupa—padahal telah banyak yang ia coba.

Banyak yang bilang, Yamanaka Ino kena kutuk.

Dalam diamnya, Ino tengah memikirkan omongan orang-orang yang sebelum itu ia abaikan.

 _Sialan_.

.

.

.

Permintaan gadis itu aku terima. Yamanaka Ino memintaku untuk mengerjakan tugas ini di tempat tertutup, tanpa siapa-siapa yang mengenali kita. Sehingga pada Sabtu itu, aku pergi keluar kota, ke vila milik keluarga Yamanaka untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Aku menekan bel dan tak lama pintu terbuka. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sepasang mata beriris biru, sewarna langit cerah di musim panas, yang perlu menimang lama saat menentukan jumlah warna putih yang perlu digunakan.

Pupil gadis itu mengecil, sementara aku memperhatikannya dengan mulut tertutup rapat. Kami diam agak lama, bertukar pandangan, hingga bibir merahnya—gincu, tentu—terbuka.

"... aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang."

Pintu itu dibuka lebih lebar. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sepatu kulepas, kutaruh pada rak. menggantinya dengan selop rumah. Aku lihat dia menatapku, lalu mengerjap dan berbalik untuk berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Villa itu luas dan hening sekali. Ada satpam dan tukang kebun yang aku temui di luar, tapi aku belum menemukan seorang pelayan pun di dalam sana.

"Kau menyiapkan bahan apa?" Tepat setelah kami duduk berhadapan, di atas permadani jingga, di pisahkan meja, Ino berbicara.

Aku mengeluarkan tiga buku dari dalam tasku, semuanya berbahasa Inggris (tidak aneh jika sekolahmu adalah SMA Konoha dan teman sekelompokmu masuk peringkat lima besar).

"Perfume, karya Patrick Süskind; 1984, karya George Orwell; dan kumpulan cerpen Edgar Allan Poe—kita boleh membahas cerpen atau puisi atau bentuk karya sastra lainnya," terangku.

Ino mulai melihat buku-buku yang kubawa, sementara aku memperhatikan punggung buku yang menumpuk di tepi meja. Ada kumpulan dongeng Grimm Bersaudara, lalu kumpulan karya Matsuo Basho, pula ada setumpuk buku Murakami, Kafka, dan literatur klasik lainnya.

Aku menggulirkan pandangan saat terdengar langkah memasuki ruang tamu. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan nampak berisi kue dan juga teh. Aku menyunggingkan senyuman—formalitas—dan pelayan muda itu tersiup, respon biasa.

Ino berhenti membaca, mengerling pada pelayannya, lalu berdeham. Pelayan itu langsung undur diri usai membungkuk dalam-dalam dan aku hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Ligeia, kita bahas ini saja."

Aku mendengus, merasa kaget, lucu, dan aneh secara bersamaan.

"Jangan salah paham. Ini bukan tentang lelaki dibutakan kecantikan seorang wanita. Lebih dalam daripada itu dan ini menarik," katanya, dengan nada ketus.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," balasku.

"Tapi aku bisa menebak isi kepalamu. Kau sama saja dengan orang-orang yang menggerayangimu setiap saat," sinis, tatapannya.

Aku bungkam. Pandanganku beralih pada cangkir, meraihnya, dan menghirup aroma teh—Ceylon, sepertinya. Aku menyesapnya, perlahan dan sedikit, lalu meletakkan kembali pada tatakan.

"Mengapa sebegitunya?" terucap begitu saja dari bibirku, membuatku terperangah pada tanya yang tak perlu dikatakan jelas-jelas. Tanganku menari buku tersebut, membaca ulang Ligeia yang dideskripsikan begitu indah dan sinis secara bersamaan. Ini seperti pernyataan perang yang implisit, menurutku.

"Kubilang—" aku menatapnya, tajam. Dia menelan air liurnya, mengalihkan pandangan, dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "—kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau... bukan aku. Kau," ia menarik napas dan bergumam, "tampan."

"Lalu?" aku masih belum mengerti.

"Kau tidak akan paham. Hidupmu, tanpa perlu kau bersusah payah, semua orang mengakuimu dan tidak menjelek-jelekanmu. Kalaupun kau ternyata berandal, brengsek, atau apalah... mereka pasti memaklumi karena kau—yah, pokoknya itu. Sudahlah! Kita kemari bukan untuk bahas itu. Ligeia bagus, singkat dan banyak yang bisa kita bahas dari itu. Atau ini," ia mengambil buku kumpulan cerpen karangan Nathaniel Hawthorne dan membuka halaman dengan judul: Rappaccini's Daughter.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, mengambilnya. Aku membacanya dengan cepat dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Kisahnya tak kalah suram dengan milik Poe dan lagi-lagi—tentang wanita cantik.

"Ini tidak terlalu sulit."

Aku mengangguk dan akhirnya kami memilih untuk membahas cerpen itu.

.

.

.

Sebagaimana takdir mengikat mereka, takdir pula yang membuat nomor mereka terambil dan diwartakan dalam kelas. Alangkah terkejutnya penghuni kelas itu, bahwa dua orang yang timpang penampilannya dapat dipasangkan—yang saling diam selama seminggu penuh tanpa mau mengumbar bahwa mereka sekelompok, atau tidak tampak di perpustakaan atau bersama untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tahu-tahu mereka maju dan membahas cerpen mengenai anak perempuannya Rappaccini yang teramat cantik, begitu kemayu, dan bau tubuhnya seharum bunga-bunga yang diurus gadis perawan itu di halaman belakang, yang buat si pemuda jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, mengabaikan segala keanehan dan terjerat pada racun mematikan—kematian. Merupakan cerita yang tragis, magis, dan manis secara bersamaan. Kecantikan tiada tara, membutakan pemuda hebat. Lalu satu fakta, buat pemuda itu naik pitam dan hilang akalnya lebih-lebih. Kata-katanya menusuk hati si perawan—yang perangainya begitu penyayang, benar-benar bagai perawan suci yang kau temui di kisah-kisah religi, seperti Maria; atau kisah dongeng, seperti Putri Salju.

Sekalipun mereka telah menerangkan makna dari kisah itu dengan amat sangat baik, pada jam istirahat, bisik-bisik yang menjatuhkan tetap mengudara. Pemuda itu tak menggubrisnya. Ketika ditanya, dia hanya tertawa dan mengibas tangan. Tugas selesai, begitu pula hubungan mereka. Tapi percakapan yang terjadi di hari itu, saat mengerjakan tugas, masih segar baginya—bagi pemuda itu, yang dunianya telah diberi bercak baru.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan pada hari Senin, satu sekolah dibuat gempar. Seorang pemuda tiba dengan pakaian buluk. Dibuat kumal wajahnya, acak-acak rambutnya, rombeng pula pakaiannya. Dia berjalan dengan santainya, masuk ke pelataran sekolah, masuk ke dalam kelas. Guru, satu persatu, memperhatikannya lamat-lamat sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Mereka merasa aneh, tapi tidak bertanya karena berpikir itu hal yang bisa ditoleransi di sekolah swasta macam SMA Konoha—yang memperbolehkan siswanya membawa hewan peliharaan ke dalam kelas.

Tapi tidak bagi Ino. Dia tidak bisa menoleransi ini. Ino jengah. Seharian dia tidak bisa tenang. Saat jam makan, dia kabur ke ruang musik. Dan saat sekolah usai, dia tak langsung pulang. Dia mengejar pemuda itu dan menariknya ke gedung lama.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" suara soprannya amat tinggi, sementara pemuda itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Jangan berlagak lugu, aku tahu kau mau menghinaku, kan!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya.

Semenjak presentasi waktu itu, orang-orang semakin menjadikannya bahan omongan. Sakura sampai-sampai memperlihatkan simpatinya terang-terangan, bahkan ibunya sampai menanyakan keadaannya lebih parah dari biasanya. Dia rentan dirundung oleh omongan gadis-gadis itu. Mereka hanya berani bicara, tidak bertindak. Yamanaka, marganya, buat mereka bergidik duluan. Begitu-begitu, moyangnya merupakan selir kaisar. Hanya karena percampuran darah dengan klan lain, wujud turunannya tak sebagus moyangnya—walau dikaruniai otak cerdas khas Nara dan ada pula yang dapat ketekunan Akimichi.

Dan Ino tidak bisa menerima fisik atau marganya menjadikan dirinya begitu mudah dilabel orang, apalagi dihina seperti sekarang ini.

Berbeda dengan Ino, pemuda itu melipat lengan. Dia belum juga mengerti arah pembicaraan ini dan mengapa gadis itu tampak amat sangat kesal. Penghinaan, katanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kata-katamu," jawabnya, santai. "Kau bilang: tanpa perlu aku bersusah payah tidak akan menjelek-jelekkan ku dan mereka pasti memaklumi." Ia mengusap dagu. "Kata-katamu benar, tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak puas? Kau—" Ino, yang membelalakkan matanya, memutus berhenti berbicara. Nyaris saja dia menyuruh pemuda itu menabrakkan diri atau menghancurkan wajahnya sendiri.

Ino membalikkan badannya. Matanya terasa panas, tapi ia enggan untuk menangis. Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan amarah yang tidak seharusnya ia tampakkan ke permukaan. Dia tidak seharusnya mengindahkan pemuda itu. Konon katanya, berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha tidak akan membuat hidupmu bahagia.

"Aku akan menjadi cantik, Uchiha. Camkan!" dan dia pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu—Uchiha Zetsu, yang menatap punggungnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Semester dua, tujuh bulan dari hari itu. Aku menghitung dan memperhatikannya lebih lekat dari dulu.

Hitam dan putih? Persetan. Itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

Berkatnya, hari-hariku dipenuhi bercak—ungu, biru, merah, dan lainnya. Noda-noda itu bikin aku merasakan sorga, menenggelamkan diri pada dosa.

.

.

.

Semester dua, Yamanaka Ino semakin menjadi-jadi tingkahnya. Ia jarang makan, pucat wajahnya, rontok rambutnya. Dalam sebulan, bisa ia tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga sampai sepuluh hari karena masuk rumah sakit. Aneh-aneh saja penyakitnya: mulai dari masalah pencernaan, lambung, kekurangan darah, dan lainnya. Pula dia didiagnosis punya penyakit psikis. Harusnya ia menjalani terapi, tapi ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Tak jarang, ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu di kamar Sakura, yang dipungut untuk tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Yamanaka.

Ino yang tahu, terenyuh. Alhasil, dia turuti kemauan ibunya—ke psikolog, hingga ke psikiater untuk dapat obat. Namun, ambisinya tak kunjung padam. Tetap saja kelakuannya begitu. Hingga di penghujung musim gugur, dia semakin sering tinggal di rumah sakit.

"Dia benar-benar kena kutuk deh."

"Kelihatannya, sih. Aku jadi kasihan padanya."

"Padahal dia pintar, baik, dan santai banget... dulu. Aku sering tanya-tanya ke dia kalau ada pr yang sulit. Cepat banget balas pesannya."

"Jangan-jangan dia dipelonco sama cewek-ceweknya Zetsu!"

"Masa? Mereka mana berani dengan Yamanaka, dan si Uchiha... kelihatan gak peduli juga."

"Mereka membicarakanmu," Sai, yang kala itu berjalan di lorong, menyenggol lengan Zetsu yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Gadis-gadis itu diam dan langsung berjalan pergi. Zetsu yang memperhatikannya, menahan seringai. Dia berhenti berjalan, menepi pada jendela, lalu duduk pada kosen.

"Kau tidak peduli padanya?" tanya Sai, yang bersandar pada dinding. Zetsu mendeguskan tawa, peduli merupakan kata yang terlalu sederhana untuk menjelaskan pandangannya pada Yamanaka Ino yang kompleks. Ligeia saja kalah.

"Kau harus berhenti menjadi irasional begini. Bisa-bisa kau—"

"Apa?"

"—kau tahu mitos keluarga kita, kan?" Sai memijat pelipisnya. Tiap kumpul keluarga, kakeknya selalu mengulang nasehat yang sama—seperti yang diajarkan tiap orang tua mereka: hitam dan putih, lalu...

"Rasional ada karena irasional ada, sebagaimana hitam dan putih. Kau tidak bisa terikat pada salah satunya saja. Harus seimbang, Zetsu, agar mitos—omong kosong itu jadi omong kosong saja." Tentang Uchiha sebenarnya terkutuk dan rumor tentang berhubungan dengan Uchiha hanya akan bawa malapetaka—sehingga mereka melakukan pernikahan antar sepupu, alih-alih dengan orang di luar klan karena jika tidak, pasangan mereka akan kena sial.

"... dan kalau memang kita terkutuk?"

"Aku angkat tangan." Sai mengankat tangannya.

"Dia ataupun orang lain yang berhubungan dengan kita, sama seperti Giovanni. Sedangkan kita sendiri adalah Rappaccini." Zetsu memandang keluar. Embusan angin musim gugur yang basah dan dingin, membuatnya menghela napas dengan berat, dan turun dari kosen. "Jika mitos itu terbukti benar, satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri ini semua adalah kematian—seperti Beatrice Rappaccini." Jendela tersebut ditutup. Alih-alih berwajah sendu, pandangannya amat teduh dan senyumnya terpantul pada kaca jendela.

.

.

.

Malam datang dan seperti dugaanku (juga kalian, pembaca!) aku berhasil membuktikannya. Girang bukan main, tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendapati sang sepupu—yang aku sendiri tidak yakin, sebetulnya.

"Kau—" dia terkejut, aku pun begitu. Aku merasa mengingat pemuda berambut kelam itu sebagai sepupuku, tapi ketika kutelusuri lebih dalam, aku menjadi tidak yakin bahwa dia sepupuku. Lalu dia mulai menjelaskan, tentang irasional dan rasional, tentang toko ini, tentang leluhur mereka.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa permintaanmu?"

"Buat Yamanaka Ino menjadi cantik," kata Zetsu, dengan cepat.

Sasuke mulai mencari. Dia belum terbiasa dengan toko ini dan sebetulnya tidak tahu masing-masing fungsi barang abnormal yang ada di sana. Selain Itachi, karena ia sudah biasa, yang lainnya pun begitu. Mereka hanya bilang, Madara akan memberikan kode entah dalam bentuk apa dan mereka akan tahu barang itulah yang perlu mereka ambil.

Di ujung rak, tampak seberkas cahaya. Sasuke mendekat dan mengambil sebuah cermin dari sana. Dia melangkah dan menyerahkan cermin itu sepupunya.

"Aku tidak tahu cara kerja dan efeknya bagaimana, tapi kemungkinan kalian akan tukar posisi. Dia jadi cantik, kau jadi jelek." Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana bentuk Yamanaka Ino dan masih tidak percaya bisa punya sepupu setolol ini. Dia merasa alasannya berada di sini jauh lebih rasional daripada bocah irasional ini.

 _Mabuk cinta, tch!_

Sasuke menyeringai, tapi langsung kembali datar saat melirik ke arah Zetsu.

 _HAH?!_

Dalam hati: Sasuke panik. Yang tampak: degupnya menggebu sesaat, begitu juga dengan ototnya yang tegang karena menahan diri untuk terlonjak.

Bagaimana dia tak terkejut. Pangling sedikit, wujud sepupunya telah berubah menjadi seabsurd isi kepalanya. Uchiha Zetsu kini bertubuh belang. Hitam dan putih. Mulanya Sasuke pikir hanya wajah saja yang seperti itu, tapi ia lihat lehernya, tangannya, dan kakinya.

"Coba buka seragammu!" perintahnya, menunjuk dengan dagu. Zetsu membukanya. Sekujur tubuhnya menjadi hitam dan putih.

Sasuke bersedekap. Dia memperhatikan Zetsu yang duduk dengan santai sambil mengancingi seragamnya.

Lonceng pada pintu toko terdengar, masuklah Sasori.

Kemudian Sasori duduk di samping Zetsu. Ia bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai Zetsu, tapi tidak dijawab utuh.

"Yang lainnya?" tanya Sasori.

"Keluar membeli bahan makanan," karena mereka tidak lagi mempercayai Sasuke Uchiha. "Harusnya sebentar lagi," lonceng berbunyi, "nah."

"Zetsu?" Itachi yang mengenali dengan cepat wajah sepupunya, meski sudah berubah itu, terkejut. Ia melempar pandangannya pada Sasuke yang mengangkat bahu. Zetsu berdiri untuk membungkuk, memberi hormat pada kakak sepupu serta pamannya, lalu duduk kembali.

"Tahu-tahu jadi begitu karena cermin ini. Dia ingin Yamanaka—"

"Yamanaka Ino menjadi cantik," tukas Sasori.

"Ya, itu." Sasuke meperhatikan Sasori. Dia merasa aneh karena pemuda itu bisa mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Zetsu.

"Kalau begitu Haruno Sakura tidak perlu melakukan kontrak dan keberadaan Zetsu sama seperti kita bertiga?" Sasori meminta afirmasi dari Itachi yang paling paham tentang sistem toko ini.

"Hm," Itachi menyilangkan lengannya. Dia mencoba merangkai alur pembicaraan yang belum ia ketahui duduk perkara aslinya. Ada tiga aktor dalam kisah ini: Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Zetsu. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang tadi sore datang ke toko mereka dan diantar pulang oleh Sasori. Uchiha Zetsu, sepupunya, cukup jelas. Sedangkan Yamanaka Ino adalah alasan keduanya bisa ada di sini. Itachi belum dengar tentang Yamanaka Ino dari Sasori. Dia hanya bisa mengira-ngira dari efek yang Zetsu dapatkan.

"Yamanaka Ino, sudah pasti menjadi cantik, tapi kalau keberadaan Zetsu dan keterkaitan Haruno Sakura... aku pun tidak tahu—belum tahu." Cepat atau lambat, dia akan mengerti polanya dan semua hal akan terkuak. "Kita bisa memastikan eksistensi Zetsu melalui internet." Itachi mengedik pada Deidara, sebagai satu-satunya yang punya ponsel dan tidak kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia. "Ketika kau mencari namaku atau Sasuke, kalian tidak akan menemukannya. Begitu juga dengan Sasori." Seperti yang mereka ketahui, Sabaku mempunyai tiga orang anak dan Sasori bukan salah satunya.

"Ada!" seru Deidara. "Demi apa?! Kau meninggal seminggu yang lalu karena meminum racun untuk menjadi tampan saat istirahat usai presentasi tentang Rappa—apalah ini." Deidara mengusap layar ponselnya dengan ibu jari. "Dari dulu wujudmu memang seperti ini. Uchiha terkutuk dan menjadi alasan kenapa Uchiha semakin tertutup dan kaku."

"Benda ini," tunjuknya pada cermin di meja, "dan benda lainnya dapat mengubah sesuka yang leluhur kita—kakek Madara kehendaki?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Zetsu memperhatikan ketiga Uchiha lain di sana, serta dua orang baru yang asing baginya.

"Empat Uchiha; ada, tapi tidak ada; rasional ada, maka irasional ada." Jemari Zetsu berhenti bergerak kala berpikir. "Kalau begitu, untuk menghentikan semua ini—"

"Nah, nah... Bos, alias Kakek Madara bisa murka jika kau mengatakan hal yang tidak dia sukai di sini. Kita bisa kena imbasnya." Obito, pria yang menggunakan penutup mata, mengacak-acak rambut Zetsu. "Aku tidak mau terkena imbasnya. Ada dua kemungkinan: mereka atau kita yang celaka."

"Eksistensimu memang tidak hilang, dibuat mati dan ada kemungkinan jika kau keluar orang-orang bisa melihatmu seperti mereka melihatku dan Deidara. Tetapi lebih baik kau tetap di sini karena jika tidak, maka dua kemungkinan itu akan terjadi dan mau tidak mau untuk menghentikan hal itu—aku akan melakukan tugasku." Obito menunjuk matanya yang ditutup.

Sasuke melempar pandangan penuh tanya pada Itachi, sementara Itachi membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berkata, "Sudah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita makan sekarang."

Ajakan Itachi dituruti yang lain. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan toko dengan tempat tinggal mereka. Sementara itu, Zetsu duduk di sana.

"Aku akan menyusul." Tangannya mengibas.

Obito dan Itachi berhenti di ambang pintu dan beradu tatap, lalu mengangguk.

"Ingat, Zetsu. Kau—"

"Aku paham." Dia memotong ucapan pamannya. "Dari awal dan seperti apa akhirnya."

"Yah, asal kau tidak menghancurkan toko ini." Itachi membalasnya dengan santai.

"Hancur atau tidaknya, adalah keputusan _dia_ yang ada di sini—juga _kita_."

Zetsu berdiri. Ia berjalan menyusuri rak. Akhirnya tinggal lah ia di sana, sendirian bersama barang-barang mati, tapi bernyawa di saat bersamaan. Tangannya yang hitam, meraih mawar merah dalam kotak kaca. Mawar segar itu, di tangan hitamnya perlahan layu dan musnah tanpa jejak, hanya menyisakan senyum pada bibir Zetsu yang puas pada jawaban yang ia dapat.

* * *

 **tamat**

* * *

 **A/N:** pertama-tama, terima kasih pada Permen Lemon yang udah mau repot-repot isi review untuk suruh saya update. Jika bukan karena kamu, kerangka yang udah saya buat dari kapan tahu gak akan dikerjain sekilat ini (tiga jam saja dan saya _denial_ dari tugas).

Kedua, Zetsu dan Obito merupakan dua orang yang berbeda. Sai saya jadikan anggota Uchiha. Mengenai kehidupan Ino, Sakura, Sai, dan Hinata memang gak saya jelaskan. Di kerangka ada, tapi saya gak tahu harus selipin dimana. Udah enak endingnya misterius gitu aja, ehehe. Spoilernya: Sakura dan Ino satu universitas dengan Hinata (Hinata kakak tingkat mereka), Sai tetap kaku dan merasa ada yang janggal tapi tetap angkat tangan—dia gak mau repot.

Ketiga, tentang **fiksasi** , menurut KBBI berarti perasaan terikat atau terpusat pd sesuatu secara berlebihan. Dalam part kedua ini, bukan hanya Ino yag jadi sorot utama (terkait judul juga), tapi juga Uchiha. Di bagian mananya? Nah, itu siahkan cari sendiri.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

Sequel? Kerangkanya sudah siap dari satu tahun yang lalu, ketiknya entah kapan. Ehehe, pastinya crack pair.


End file.
